It Started Because Of A Mistake
by Amadankus Mozart
Summary: My take on the story after Season 2's finale. Rated T for slight gore. Marco steps into something that is far bigger than he could hope to imagine. Follow the Journey of Marco and Star as they fight against the Forces Of Evil.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/** Welcome to a new story I'm publishing, its my take on the events of after the season 2 final and hopefully I do a decent job of it.

 **It started because of a mistake**

Marco felt empty, like a huge chunk of his heart just crushed and crumbled scattered to the winds. He collapsed onto his knees and asked, "Why did you have to leave without saying goodbye Star?" Without an answer a silent tear fell from his which were beginning to turn more and more bloodshot.

Marco plopped himself on the bed in Star's old room. It had reverted to its old self as Star had left Earth for good. He mentally went through the events of today's party to see what had turned such a beautiful friendship into what had seemed like two awkward roommates forced to stick with each other.

They hadn't been spending too much time lately. Marco had been hanging out with his new and long term crush, Jackie Lyn Thomas. They had been rather great and although it felt like it was missing one thing he couldn't deny how fun it had been with Jackie. But then he had been so focused on Jackie that he just put Star on the back seat. It had been fine at first, Star was always an understanding person and for the life of her couldn't seem to hold a grudge.

He had seemed to have taken advantage of her kindness in a way. But he felt so guilty when he completely forgot about Friendship Thursday. He recalled how downtrodden her face looked like. She just smiled bitterly and said, "Its alright Marco, I understand how it feels when you give all your attention to your girlfriend, time just seems to fly by." She then left without another word to her room leaving Marco to his thoughts.

In hindsight he should not have been so stupid as to think it would just be that, it was the final crack that caused their relationship to break. He berated himself for his carelessness and foolishness. The wedge had been created. They spent less and less time together. Star hung out with Janna more often than not. He had not noticed it then but he realised now that she was upset and got more and more upset with each day.

He now looked at it from her point of view and now he had realised that he had caused all of this to happen. He realised that he had not given her the importance that was befitting of her status as his best friend. Now he knew why Star had felt so unfamiliar to him at the party. They both used to be able to read each other very well. Noticing just the slight twitch of motions they were able to tell whether they were sad or happy.

But now he just couldn't seem to read her at all. In fact Janna had a better time understanding Star's emotions then he did. He now knew that sometimes, ignoring a person, especially if that person meant a to you was a thousand times worse than any hurtful word spoken by them. He knew what he had to do. He was going to beg for her forgiveness. To forgive him of his stupidity and to hope that they could put this ordeal behind them once and for all.

He noticed his parents standing by the doorway with similar expressions of sadness and something hidden deep within them both. Marco said, "Mom and Dad I need to go to Mewni, I have a mistake that needs done correcting.", Marco said without a stutter, a face of absolute determination etched across his face.

He looked at Jackie with sadness and said, "I love you Jackie but I need to do this, I need to get my best friend back".

Jackie too was sad at seeing her boyfriends best friend and even her friend leave Earth, she could feel the sadness and anguish emitting from him. She went over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and replied, "And don't stop until you find her and get her back to Earth."

He gave her a final smile before taking out his dimensional scissors and with ease cut a portal through the air. Grabbing a bottle of water he jumped straight through the portal. However this was when he knew something was wrong.

 **LINE BREAK**

Star walked through the portal with tears running down her cheek. She knew that Marco had followed her yet she didn't stop, she ran away from her best friend. She felt saddened by the loss of her first friend on Earth and possibly anywhere else. But she knew that Jackie would be able to mend the heart of her crush, she could see the love blossoming between her two friends.

And that was the problem, she thought that maybe if Jackie had not been good for Marco that they would have been together. But it had seemed that she had miscalculated the love they had for each other. She knew she had no chance with him and the facts were that her magic was getting more and more unstable, with Glossaryck gone there were no safety measures to ensure that no one would get hurt.

The jealousy that filled her body and mind had taken a toll on her and perhaps if she was away from Earth and thereby away from Marco, maybe she would be more composed. She fell on top of her bed , trying her best to keep those malicious thoughts away.

She remembered her Mother, Moon saying that there was a huge magic field surrounding the entirety of the Butterfly Kingdom to ensure that no forms of magical travel could enter. She had been told that The Magic High Commission had attempted to stop Toffee before a war could break loose. However it had turned into Toffee's favour as he managed to defeat Hekapoo, Rhombulus, Lekmet and Omnitraxus Prime. Moon had barely escaped the fight.

To ensure that Toffee did not have the means of transporting his army straight through all their defensive measures a lockdown had ensued. She realised now that Marco wouldn't be able to enter the Mewnian Kingdom at the moment.

She felt a little happiness and guilt. Happiness that her heart wouldn't be able to be crushed at the fact that her crush would be anywhere near to cloud her judgement. Yet she felt guilty for thinking such thoughts. She just slept off succumbing to the fluffiness of her bed and dozed off.

 **LINE BREAK**

The first tell tale signs that Marco knew were the signs of trouble were that he wasn't in any part of Mewni that he recognised. In fact he took a better look at his surroundings and he could feel the air of malevolence and a hint of death approaching. He steeled his emotions in as he recognised a few plants from a forest he had once visited with his parents and Star.

The Forest of Certain Death to be exact. He knew that were dozens of bloodthirsty species of animals and even plants that would kill him without hesitance. It was night time and he knew that this was the period of time that the hunters began hunting. He smoothened his features to a steady calm. His breathing evenly placed. His eyes closed and his ears pricked for any movement, minute as it was.

It was dark and rather cold. Thankfully he wore his red hoody and was able to conserve some form of body heat. He heard a rustle nearby and his ears picked up on it. A group of monsters were walking straight into the clearing he was in.

He heard the rasping laugh of the few monsters that had were walking his way. "I'm telling you guys, Toffee pays really well for the capture of that pesky Earthling that landed here minutes ago. Its easy money, you know how squishy and breakable Earthlings are." Marco's eyes widened, 'Toffee is still alive'.

"Hey do you smell that, the Earth like scent is coming from there", one of the monsters said.

'Shit they are on to me', Marco whispered. He then sprinted from the bush he was hiding and sprinted quickly. The monsters noticed this and began their pursuit of the bounty.

"Hey if you surrender quietly, we'll just bring you in without any damage to your person. If you don't well do take note that there are 3 of us and only one of you.", one of the monsters threatened.

He ignored their threatens and just kept running, he finally ended at a ditch impossible to jump over as he would break his legs if he was stupid enough to try it. The monsters finally caught up to him. They had greenish scales with yellow eyes. They were also 7 feet tall. "We have you surrounded and now you have no form of escape".

"I suppose so but I'm not going down without a fight. He assumed a fighting posture and the shoulders of the Monsters tensed up at the mention of a fight. "As you wish", all three of them spoke monotonously. Due to their massive size they were rather slow but they hit like a sledgehammer. One of them swung a punch towards Marco, he jumped high and kicked him right smack in the face.

However he did not grimace one bit as purple blood fell from his face. "Finally a challenge", he hissed. He tried to grab Marco, while two of his friends, Dumb and Dumber attempted to attack him from behind. He dodged to the side as the two Monsters slammed into the other dude causing both of them to seemingly crush the one Monster who growled in anger and with speed Marco couldn't seem to perceive he grabbed Marco and slammed him to the ground causing all the wind from his lungs to come out violently.

His eyes widened as blood seeped from his mouth. He was losing blood quickly and that was when he faded into his subconscious. He was met with a disembodied voice, the voice of Monster Arm. "Marco, Marco, Marco its been some time since we last met."

"What do you want Monster Arm?", Marco replied angrily remembering their last encounter.

"You're quick aren't you? Well its pretty simple actually, if you haven't noticed yet you were going to die and you still are but what if I told you that I could help you defeat this lizard and survive this ordeal."

Marco raised an eyebrow at the statement, "Really".

Monster arm knew he had piqued Marco's interest. "So what do you say Marco, willing to take up on my amazing offer".

Marco was about to agree but held back before asking, "What is the catch, how will I gain this power you speak of."

The Monster Arm merely chucked and said. "You aren't as dumb as you look kiddo, see there is a problem with you dying and that is if you die I die as well. And I'm not just going to stop, drop and die in the middle of fucking nowhere. Now the only problem I see you facing is that as a symbiotic being you will become part monster, roughly 15% or so if I estimate correctly."

"How is turning part monster going to help me in any way?", Marco asked.

"You see Marco, I was locked in the wand that Star uses, the spell she used was incredibly stupid yet it was also an unlocking spell to release me and I jumped on my first host in centuries. You could say that you were the perfect fit for me, this was why I was so adamant about being supressed and destroyed. I cant escape nor can you ever remove me as I have become one with you. The fact that I'm given more freedom means that you will be able to receive regenerative properties and inhuman strength".

Marco sighed as he resigned to his fate. "Very well Monster Arm."

"Thank you Marco, you will not regret this one bit." ,Monster Arm said with a grateful tone.

At that moment Marco regained consciousness as he felt stronger, stronger than he had ever felt in his entire life, even during the period in his 16 year adventure to get his dimension scissors. His iris still retained their caramel colour, however his pupils had an ethereal purple fire to them. He had a light purple tinge to his skin. He still felt the loss of blood but now it was dulled to a throb.

He focused his strength to his arms and he effectively grabbed onto the Lizards arms and snapped them, lacerations appeared on the lizards arms but the only pain he outwardly showed was a pained grunt. He then began to regrow the offending limb with quick speed. "Interesting, so you are part monster huh? Well lets see just how strong you are."

Marco raised an eyebrow at that statement wondering briefly how the Monster had known such a change. However those thoughts were forgotten as he saw the Lizard rush towards him at breakneck speed.

He cracked his knuckles and the Lizard Monster went for a slam to the ground. He went at a faster speed but Marco jumped as he punched the dirt and using a flip kick he kicked the Lizards head with enough force to crack his skull and slammed him into the dirt. As he laid on the ground, Marco gained a bloodlust in his eye as he kept pounding his fist into the Lizards skull which effectively stopped the regenerative properties and once he found something squishy he ripped it from the skull and smashed it to a bloody pulp. The Lizard Monster made no noise afterwards. He couldn't for he was dead. Marco spit at the bloody corpse of the Monster that nearly killed him and put his sticky and bloody hands into his half ripped hoody and walked away from the ditch whistling a merry tune.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Interesting, he has become more vicious in his fighting style, vicious and effective at killing and walks away without a care, whistling a merry tune. Potential Danger is high. Immediate neutralisation will be the most effective counter or a severe torture of the mind to completely wipe his mind of any feelings or emotion to create the perfect foot soldier. Oh the decisions are so wondrous. Must study further for future endeavours with subject.", a slightly insane scientist said.

"Assemble a strike team to get subject to the testing rooms, he is the key to winning this war. I will not tolerate failure on this mission.", said a frog who was formally called Ludo but now came by the Toffee.

"Understood Toffee", a general replied.

As he exited Toffee gave a small laugh and said, "Marvellous, everything is going according to plan and once we have that cursed boy this war will be won and the Monsters will finally have the last laugh over the bloody Mewnian scum."


	2. Chapter 2

**It Started Because Of A Mistake**

 **AN:/** Hello again to another instalment of my story and I am happy to say that I have hit more 1300 views for both of my stories. Also a short thank you to the people who followed and favorited, Sally B Mcgill, Littlered951, Gaming Soldier 86, Abbiedobbie and QwertyBobbersonisbeingpossesed( **Nice name BTW)**. They are the reason why I'm writing this chapter as fast as I can.

Chapter 2

Mewni was in a state of lockdown, in fact a curfew until 10 p.m had been placed on every non military personnel. The knights of the Butterfly kingdom patrolled every street and anyone found after 10.00 p.m would be cuffed and introduced to the cellars of a Mewnian prison until confirmed that they were in fact the average joe. It was harsh but such measures had to be taken in order to ensure security after all, Toffee the Septarian had declared war on all Mewnians.

And they all knew just how powerful that Septarian could be. And thus the rules had been forced on the people of Mewni. The teenagers who attempted to revolt were subdued quickly and effectively removing the chance of another ignorant revolt against the Kingdom's rules.

Queen Moon Butterfly sighed with weariness, her hunched back ached as she read over battle plans passed on by her generals. She grew more and more weary with every battle that had occurred under her rule. Her soldiers managed to combat the forces of Monsters. However they were growing weak and food supplies were running low.

Although they had stockpiles of food ready to shipped to the front lime of defence, Toffee was too smart for his own good and would plan a blitz to catch them off guard before killing the transporters of the goods and would take the food for his own growing army. It was futile trying to add security as he was unrelenting in his attacks. It had been attempted before and a description of the fight that had ensued was terrifying to say the least.

From the survivor's perspective, they had been attacked at the stroke of midnight. Under a cloak of darkness the enemy had begun their attack, destroying the wheels of the carriage so that they were unable to move and then with ruthlessness they barbarically cut down the knights that began a counter attack. The merchants themselves attempted to attack the monsters and for a while they did.

But then a small force of monsters attacked them from behind. As the Knights had to spread out, they were easily cut and disposed off by the monsters. The metal protecting them punctured through the force of punches and kicks by the Monsters. Fortunately a young Knight managed to escape and warn of Toffee's underhand tactics.

To say that it had caused a pandemonium in the Royal Court was a huge understatement. The more outspoken ones shouted words of outrage and treachery. Others bubbled with thoughts concealed by a mask of stoicism. Moon herself was calm in the storm of emotions and with a blast from her fingers had silenced them.

"Royals please calm yourselves of this foolishness, our generals and I have this situation under control and wish for you to keep quiet and understand the situation as it is, there is no point to over exaggerate the situation", Moon calmly said.

The Royals merely nodded their head in agreement and she removed the spell. "Finally we can explain some of our strategies to you and my Highest ranked General will be explaining it".

At that moment a largely built man walked into the room with a confident stride. He bowed to the current King, Queen and Princess before bowing towards the currently seated royals and said with a booming voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen I present 2 strategies to combat Toffee the Septarian. Here are as they follow, the first one would be to bait him. Using something that could possibly tip the war to his favour. And then we surround and conquer and force him to surrender".

Some of the Royals and even Star the Princess had nodded in agreement with such a plan. The General that continued, "Or we can do the more unconventional and negotiate with Toffee. However the cons would be that Toffee could just discard it and attack the messenger so to speak." Moon recalled Star frowning at that suggestion and took a mental note of that and to question her about it at a later date.

However some of the Royals agreed with this option as they were less keen to spill the blood of more living beings than necessary and felt that this war can be stopped with the might of the pen. After saying what he had to say he turned towards Moon and replied, "I shall take my leave your Majesty I still have much more work to complete."

"Very well General, you shall leave", Moon replied with a small smile.

"And now everyone, we shall have an impromptu voting session on the best decision to take".

After which it was shown that the first method would be the best option as the Royals wanted blood, especially Toffee's for he was the instigator of this meaningless conflict and the fact that so much Mewnian blood had been spilt because of this.

"After the checking of the votes we have come to an agreement of the first solution given by the General. This council meeting has been adjourned and you are all dismissed", Moon said in a calm and commanding voice. The Royals had immediately walked off without a protest, realizing the situation in a more positive light.

"Mother may I be excused to my room", Star asked in a monotonous voice.

She could only nod and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose at how broken her and Star's relationship had become. They had not been close but now they rarely spoke to each other and when they did, Star always spoke with a dead or monotonous voice. She knew that it was difficult for Star to leave a place that she called home for more than a year and to leave abruptly without a goodbye.

However she did not expect the move to have such a profound effect on Star as to be a shell of her former self. She noticed the dead look in Star's eyes and she knew immediately that it was love, more accurately broken love. How could she not have known such look when even she had experienced such a love before. But she had found River, her anchor against all the annoying and infuriating things a Queen of her prestige held. He was what kept her grounded. She could only hope that Star found her own Anchor and hopefully before it wasn't too late.

Perhaps she had misjudged the influence that Marco Diaz, the Earth Boy had on Star. As Star walked with grace unbeknownst to her she could feel her own mask falling apart. How could she keep it on as she saw with her own two eyes, her flesh and blood being broken down further and further mentally until there was nothing there. The normal sparkle in her eyes had dimmed to a murky blue, full of uncertainty and sadness.

She could feel the first few droplets of tears stream down her cheeks and collapsed down on her throne. Seeing this River was even more saddened than before. His two most important women in his life were slowly but surely dying inside and the most irksome part was that he did not know what to do, other than calm down his wife.

"It's okay Moon, I know you tried your best to do what to do what was best for Star. Even if she does not understand now, she will understand why it was necessary for her to be brought back. It was for her safety, we knew for a while that there were spies sending intel back to Toffee but we chose to neglect it as we care more about out daughter's happiness. But now, after the destruction of the Magic High Commission we needed to reconsider.", King River replied to his wife soothingly while patting her back slowly.

"I know that River but I just don't get why she is being so unresponsive", Moon said with weariness.

"Do you remember when you were as old as Star, you too had the same tendencies as Star. In fact they were very much the same. You too were as stubborn as her", River replied.

Moon chucked mirthlessly as she remembered how she acted when she herself had felt as broken as Star was currently feeling. She then relented, "I suppose giving her some time to recover would not be such a bad idea but thank you for allowing me to lean on your shoulders", Moon replied gratefully as she kissed her husband.

River merely smiled and said, "If I could make my most important woman happy then I would do anything for them to smile once again."

"And that's why I love you", Moon said with a loving smile.

 **LINE BREAK**

Marco was having a pretty shitty day. His best friend ran out on him before basically confessing her feelings and without a goodbye she had just left, poof and gone. He then said goodbye to his loved ones before leaving Earth and going to Mewni. The first thing that happened when he left was himself getting ambushed by a Monster. He then had to fuse with an enemy now friend to combat the brute strength of the Monster.

He was also running out of supplies as he only brought a bottle of water. He mainly survived on the berries that he found, his 'monster sense' helping him figure out which ones were fine to eat while disregarding the poisonous ones. He was having a mental conversation with Monster Arm who was slowly becoming his confident in this maelstrom of events.

He too talked off stuff that he did before getting sucked into the wand. Overall a very interesting conversation as he was able to see how old Mewni was like compared to the new Mewni and felt that nothing had changed in terms of having a monarchy. He then heard a rustle and a blur passing through the trees.

Shit what do we do now", Marco said with a hint of fear.

"Calm down Marco, don't forget you have inherited the skills of a decent fighter. Follow your instincts and you will be fine." ,Monster Arm said placating Marco.

Marco sighed as he took in a deep breath of air, keeping his senses wide open, a silver chain went flying through the air, whistling slightly and Marco noticing this dodged deftly to the side, he grabbed the iron chain and tugged on it causing the person to fall from the tree.

Another person threw knife with surgical precision straight towards Marco. Marco moved just in time to avoid getting by the blade. The leader then threw gas pellets on the ground which caused smoke to form. Realizing the gas was toxic he leaped towards a tree in an attempt to escape the Strike Team. The problem was that they blocked his escape by punching him hard on the chest.

This caused him to fall down in surprise and although the fall hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would have hurt. However the toxins from the surrounding air began to flood his entire body. His thoughts were hazy and he was very desperate. But he just couldn't summon the energy to move. Every limb felt like lead and he buckled and rested his weight on one knee. As he kneeled down he could hear the voices of a few monsters laughing.

"As easy as taking corn from a baby", one Monster replied with a mocking tone to his voice before he finally lost the battle and fell unconscious.

 **LINE BREAK**

Marco woke up to the blinding power of strong lamp burning the retinas in his eyes. He then heard a reptilian like voice that sounded familiar. "Finally you have woken up Marco, I was worried that my Strike Force had killed you.", Toffee the Septarian spoke in a disinterested tone.

Marco gritted his teeth in anger "What do you want from me Toffee, I don't want to play any of your stupid games anymore".

Toffee merely looked at him with an impassive look In his eyes. "What do you want? Hmm... a question that we all would like to know wouldn't we but the answer to your question wont be answered until a later time."

Marco remained silent, seething inwardly at how easy the Monsters managed to capture him.

Toffee began speaking again, "We are at the brink of war Marco, tensions between Monsters and Mewnians are at an all time high and we need to end this conflict as fast as possible in order to save as many lives as possible.

"And whose fault was it for this war to even begin.", Marco asked scathingly.

Toffee sighed, "I suppose I am a reason for this war to escalate but you fail to understand due to your ignorance that tension were starting to get worse. I was merely the catalyst not the products for why this war had begun".

Marco raised his eyebrow at that statement but took a moment to think about it and felt that tensions really had been high among Monsters and Mewnians alike. It was why a midget bird like Ludo was able to gain so many follower, with or without money it was still a substantial feat for him. And it was also why Star had such a deep prejudice against Monsters until he himself managed to snap Star out of it.

Toffee smiled at the look of understanding and then defeat at what he just understood. "So now you finally understand why this war could even begin to form. It has been centuries since the last big conflict and tensions between both parties have never been absolved. We need to destroy the government brick by brick and raze this petty Kingdom to ash and rebuild one of justice and equality", Toffee said with valour.

"I'll never join you Toffee, I will admit that there are tensions but War is never the answer. But if that's how the game is going to be played then I refuse to be a part of your army.", Marco growled defiantly. However way Toffee would have reacted, Marco never expected Toffee to cackle.

"Good choice Marco, I always like to break my foes down until they became a shell of their former selves. I forced myself to be more civil with you but after what you and Star Butterfly had done to me I will see to it that you both are tortured to an inch of your life. Begging for release from your miserable existence but never getting it.", Toffee said with a cheshire grin plastered across his face.

Marco attempted to break the restraints but it was to no avail. Toffee laughed manically and replied, "Try all you want Marco, even with your newly acquired Monster powers aren't a match for these restraints."

"Fuck you and your bullshit Toffee, you will pay for this with blood", Marco shouted with rage, his pupils turning into purple fire. His skin tinged more and more purple.

"Now now Marco those are the words of a person who has no more valid points to say. I must say you have really disappointed me with that abysmal performance .", Toffee said with mock disappointment dripping with each word.

The door to Toffee's private room opened revealing a scientist in a white lab coat with a curious yet clinical look to his eyes. "Ah Dr Davies, you finally have the chance to meet Marco."

"Ah yes yes Marco, I will take a sample of his blood for further testing and then he's all yours Toffee", Dr Davies replied absentmindedly. Marco attempted to move himself away from the offending needle about to pierce him but a firm grip from Toffee prevented that.

"Excellent, I will meet with you in 2 days time to show you what I have uncovered from his blood."

"Very well Doctor, I shall join you shortly.", Toffee replied politely.

The short man left immediately and Marco could feel his impending doom approaching. "With that settled we can proceed with the main course", Toffee said with what seemed to be giddiness and excitement. All Marco could think about was how he fucked everything up as he stared into the merciless eyes of his soon to be torturer.

 **AN:/** And that's a wrap up folks. I'm sorry for the delay, I've been very busy lately and I did my best to squeeze in enough time to finish up this chapter. Hopefully its been to your liking.

Have a nice week.


	3. Chapter 3

**It Started Because Of A Mistake**

 **AN:/** I'm surprised at the number of follows and favourites I've gotten from this story. I suppose it has been rather well written so ill try to consistently give good quality chapters. I would like to mention that I **Do Not** condone torture of any kind. I would like to thank the people who have followed and favorited my story, Chaotic Hero, Robertkellett, Unicornsaresoawesome **(Nice Name BTW)** and Nosnibor dc. Also I feel like finishing this story before jumping onto my other story A Stream Of Oneshots.

* * *

A mixture of sweat and blood dripped from Marco's chin the marks left by his torturer slowly healed. Slashes across his entire torso were easily visible with a dark red slash showing clearly how deep it was. A series of miniature scars riddled all over his back. These were the worst of the worst, they were so horribly inflicted that his body couldn't repair itself. His eyes were bloodshot. Only his pupils was visible in the sea of blood red and that too was barely visible.

His face was not as badly beaten up but he had a few gashes on his forehead and his jaw hung loosely as it slowly mended itself back together. So all in all he was in unbearable agony. And even after all this he still did not loose hope. He would gather his strength and break from these restraints and go after that dipshit, Toffee. In fact that was only constant in the hell that he had experienced in this shithole. Undying fury and vengeance for the destruction of Toffee.

As he reminisced through his current thoughts he heard an alarm. A breach into the facility to be precise. He could tell that they were evacuating the premise and they left him to die from whatever threat was there. If he survived they would come back. Oh they would and then they would continue their eternal torture once again. He sighed as he remembered his last attempt at escape.

 **Flashback**

Marco saw a guard come close to him after his brutal torture. He stood roughly 6 feet away from him and was quivering in his boots. Marco smiled but it wasn't one of happiness or joy, it was one of hidden hatred and malice. He spoke, "So its you are new to this place huh?"

The Monster turned around at stammered, "Um yes its my first job at this facility and they put me in the vault of the highest security prisoner", The Monster vented with a slight bit of anger and frustration.

"That's interesting", Marco mused out a loud.

The Monster snapped out of his monologue and scowled, "Oi keep your mouth shut Prisoner".

Marco grinned inwardly, "Or what oh mighty warden, are you going to beat a chained and defenceless prisoner.", Marco asked mockingly.

The Monster was seething with rage, "Oh ill show you who is tough when I trash you so badly you wished you hadn't been born".

Marco tauntingly said, "Prove it"

The foolish warden opened the handcuffs that bind Marco's hands together. Marco felt fresh, fresher than he had been for quite some time in fact. He cracked his neck and knuckles and chuckled darkly, "You stupid, stupid monster there was a reason they locked me up here".

The monster paled turning a pasty green at the look on Marco's face. Marco seized the monster by his throat, the monster gasping for air as Marco snapped it without effort or unease. He then threw the now lifeless monster to the ground and sprinted from the room he was in. However just 30 seconds later the alarms of the facility blared red.

He pushed his way through the plethora of monsters but he was stopped by a team of Monsters. In fact he remembered them. They were the group that ambushed him that night. Marco's irises turned an angry purple at the sight of them.

They merely smirked at him, baiting for him to attack first and then overwhelm him. "Well, well, well if it isn't the scummy earthling again.", one of the Monsters said with a smirk. They laughed and as their laughter grew, Marco's knuckles started turning white from clenching his fists too tightly. With an almighty growl he threw his fists at the nearest Monster he set his eyes upon.

The offending Monster quickly dodged to his left as Marco swung and his fist crushed through the metal wall. The eerie sound of flesh crushing metal was resonant in the alley of the facility. His fingers were bloodied but he heeded no attention to the wound as the Monsters began their attack. They had the advantage of having weapons that they were comfortable with using.

A fury of blades came towards Marco and he would be lying if he said that he came out unscathed from the ordeal. What remained of his hoody now fell onto the pristine floor beneath him. A series of minor cuts and a couple of deep cuts were expertly cut through his torso. He bit his tongue at the pain, drawing blood as he did so.

He fought through the pain and was able to severely cripple and maim some of the Monsters by grabbing one of them and using them as a meat shield of sorts as protection from his enemies. He proceeded to use his marshal arts But as he stood his ground more reinforcements came and though he did not consider the notion of giving up, he was brought down to his knees from the attacks prior to his escape. He recalled a group of medics and the Doctor himself walk through the alley.

He made as tsk tsk sound and said, "Marco you foolish little boy, I believed we had stamped out the naivety and stupidity from you but it seems I have underestimated you." He then walked over to a guard and informed him to starve Marco to near death and exhaustion until he surrendered. He was given a jab to his neck which caused him to fall unconscious.

 **End Flashback**

And he was left tortured via a multitude of different methods and starved till the brink of death. His body was deathly pale but he still had power. He had been weakened but his fire and hatred never once subsided. In fact he was able to converse with Monster Arm and it was illuminating to say the least. Through his monologue the main gate to his prison cell slowly opened. The offending light blinded him and he was forced to close his eyes completely as he had not seen night for weeks.

Through his blurred vision he saw a mass of blonde and it was staring at him. Not a moment passed before it sprinted towards him. He could her the muffled voice but could not seem to hear what she was saying clearly. It cut through his chains and he promptly fell on top his saviour. He could barely rasp out the words, "Thank you" before he collapsed unceremoniously and faded into the nightmares that plagued his dreams.

* * *

 **AN:/** And that's a wrap up folks. I must apologise for the lack of upload recently and the reason is because I have to prepare and study for my upcoming exams. They are incredibly important for me and I really had to focus on that. My exams will begin next week and stop for 2 weeks and recommence after that and continue for another two more weeks. The month of august is hectic as hell for me and would just like to inform you guys that the speed of updates will drastically reduce throughout next month. Watched Battle For Mewni and I'm going to incorporate some of the stuff used there in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/** Welcome back to another segment of this story and at the time of this writing I have just finished my exams and have started on my writing again. The last chapter is important, albeit a little short it is the beginning of the development for Marco and how his reasoning has changed throughout this story. I'd like to thank the following people for the favourites and follows, Majestic Yo-Kai Fauntleroy and Tahitiseabreeze.

 **REVIEW:/** Andy1707(Guest): Thanks for the review, I am glad that you have enjoyed it so far and I hope you like this one, it was really fun to write this chapter out.

* * *

It Started Because Of A Mistake

Star looked at her mother with pleading eyes. "Why won't you let me fight, I'm strong and we could easily win the war with me fighting.", Star said while standing upright staring her mother straight in the eye.

"I'll admit that you are strong for your age Star but you must understand that you are not fighting a run off the mill villain. Toffee will always be one step ahead of you and you must have a plan for such a thing to happen. It just is not safe for you to fight on the battleground. You do more help staying here than if you were to go and fight now.", Moon said with a hint of exasperation.

Stat remained unrelenting in her argument. She needed to get away from her internal problems and to focus on the threats ahead. She understood what her mother meant but she felt that she could handle it. "Please mother just give me one chance to prove that I can handle it, ill do anything", Star kept insisting.

Moon sighed and replied, "Very well Star, I will set up a training regime for you with the best fighting instructor in Mewni and be warned you will be training using the special ops training module", Moon warned sternly, secretly hoping that her daughter would reconsider her stance. However she was disappointed and yet not surprised to see Star glowing with determination to prove herself.

"I was counting on that", Star replied firmly before hugging her mother tightly. Caught slightly off guard by the sudden hug, Moon slowly relaxed into embrace of her daughter. "Thank you for believing in me, Mom", Star said with joy and happiness.

"I have always believed that you would do great things Star", Moon replied lovingly.

"But you know that the training regiment will be brutal so do not underestimate the difficulty of this task.", Moon says in tone of caution.

"Pfft you know that this time will be different, I've got my eyes on the prize", Star said with such conviction that Moon gave an amused expression.

"Oh and what would that be Star?", Moon asked.

"Defeating Toffee once and for all and throwing him into whatever hell hole he came from".

Moon merely patted Star's back as she sighed in contentment as she listened to the words of encouragement from her mother, feeling more and more energised she had felt in days. As all great things came to a close so did the embrace, Moon looked at Star and said, "I must prepare for the next war meeting and I think you should prepare for the training you are going to be put through tomorrow."

Star nodded her head and smiled as she said goodnight to her Mother before leaving for her bedroom. Moon smiles slightly, her shoulders slightly relax as some of her stress began to leave her tense body. Finally her daughter was becoming like her former self, full of energy and spreading joy and happiness to whom ever she met, regardless of who they were. She schooled her features into that of a mask as she walked briskly towards the meeting room, silently wishing that she too could leave them as well.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **~Time Skip to 3 Weeks Later~**

Star stared at the War Council with an upright and calm expression. They were looking through her portfolio and would deem her qualified enough to fight against Toffee's Army. She could see nods of approvals from some and some with expressions of indifference.

"Star Butterfly, we have taken a look at your folder and have deemed you qualified for a special task that is of upmost interest to us.", said one of the Council Leaders.

Star nodded her head and motioned for the person to continue. "There has been a disturbance in the Forest of Certain Death and we have tracked it to the outskirts of the Mewnian Kingdom into the Badlands at the very edge of the forest through our magic detectors. This operation will only require a small strike force to complete. You may choose up to 2 other teammates for this and you are given a week to complete this mission Star Butterfly, the other relevant information will be given to you should you choose to accept it."

Star took a moment of silence to absorb the information and with a deep breath she replied, "I will complete this mission successfully General", Star said with confidence and pride.

The man in question gave Star a smile of acknowledgement and a discreet thumbs up. "Very well then, I believe that concludes our Meeting for today and Star Butterfly prepare for tonight's operation, it is of vital importance."

With that conclusion Star went to the topmost point of the castle. She climbed using the ladder and opened the latch and was greeted to the sunset of Mewni. It was a place she frequently visited after the disaster at the party as it was able to clear her mind and compose her raging thoughts that sought to cloud her judgement.

The combination of the sunset and the slight wind that would occasionally blow at her face seemed to give her clarity. She spent an hour there while reading through the information collected by the intelligence, giving her a greater sense of context to the operation itself before returning to confines of her room to pack for the arduous journey that lay before her.

 **LINE BREAK**

Star met up with her two teammates, Cole and Daniel that she had selected to aid her in the operation. They had become friends through the training they had been through. "What's up guys?", Star asked cheerfully.

"Eh not much has happened Star", the two knights replied simultaneously.

They smiled a little bit at that.

They were supposed to leave in 20 minutes and they continued the small talk until the General himself opened the door and he gave the three knights a smile as he greeted them as they greeted him with a simple hello. "Hello Star Butterfly, I would like to tell you about something that is of vital importance to you that is regarding this mission."

Daniel and Cole noticed that they were meant to leave, promptly excused themselves as Star smiled sheepishly.

Once they left Star asked, "So what was so confidential that it could not be put in the folder General?", Star questioned curiously.

"As you know we have spies in Toffee's Army as low level troops that are of no value to Toffee. An interesting occurrence had happened two nights ago. A prisoner escaped from the facility."

"So what? Prisoners have managed an escape from Toffee's Prison Camps.", Star stated.

"But you see now, this prisoner escaped from the maximum security vault after being stuck there for nearly 3 weeks as told by the spy in question. The spy managed to gather the remains of what was left after the ensuring fight with the Monster's and the Prisoner. He found out that this prisoner was not of Mewnian or Monster origin but was unable to get any other of his particulars"

Star was more than a little surprised by that as she thought that someone of another dimension staying in the forest of certain doom to be ridiculous.

"We need him on our side and I believe that the aid to help him escape will be enough to convince him to join our cause. I suggest you leave immediately and remember to use the darkness of the night to infiltrate the forest to your co-ordinates", The General reminded her.

Star nodded and after a quick goodbye she rendezvoused with her teammates at the final edge of the walls of the Mewnian Kingdom. They soon set forth for the facility keeping the Prisoner captive. Keeping silent through the night, the only sounds made were the slight rustle of the leaves they stepped on as they walked through the forest. It was roughly 2 hours before they reached the facility.

The 3 Knights quickly assessed the best method of infiltration through the base of operations as it was heavily guarded with patrols crawling over every square centimetre of space. They finally agreed on sticking together out and to reach the eastern most point of the facility considering that was an area that was guarded the least.

"I got this one guys", Star muttered, using her wand she cloaked them in a velvet of darkness that would be impossible to see through unless you knew where the person was. There were 10 meter fences that covered a rectangular sized area blocking entry through any way other than the entrance.

Using her Magic wand she intoned ' _levitato'_ using the spell to go over the fence. Any monster that managed to spot them was taken down with quick and efficient strikes to their necks and hid them away lest they get spotted by other guards. With little difficulty they managed to reach the eastern most point of the Prison.

Using a trick done by her ancestor, Star muttered a command which formed her Wand into a Lightsaber with a red hue to it. She sunk it deep into the wall and carved out a rectangle for them to get inside. It was straightforward and twenty minutes later they were deep into the maze of the Prison.

Using plans stolen by the Spy they used their limited knowledge of the vents of the Facility to navigate through it. However a small mishap with Cole and a few guards caused the mission to be jeopardised. They managed to neutralise the guards but not quick enough for them to sound the alarm.

Daniel swore loudly at Cole's screw up but Star gritted her teeth in frustration and merely said, "Screw it, lets just finish this mission and leave, preferably before the monsters disembowel us would be great."

The two dudes merely nodded their heads before the two spread out to distract most of the guards from Star as she pushed through to the Maximum Security Ward. She shouted ' _Narwhal Blast'_ as the animal crushed the several inch thick iron doors into shreds. To say she was surprised at what she saw would be a lie.

Right in front of her lay the object of her dreams and more importantly her best friend. She was confused and shocked with anger slowly edging into the swirl of emotion in her mind. She could not bear to see the injuries inflicted on Marco. His red jacket was ripped to shreds and what remained were his grey shirt which was still slightly torn up and his jeans. His brunette hair was heavily matted with dirt and soot.

She cut the chains with no effort. Her eyes glowed an eerie emerald green with hatred at the person who did this to her Marco. She would make sure she would kill that person for what they had done to him. She hears him say a raspy thank you before collapsing onto her. She embraces him holding onto him as dearly as a lifeline.

"Oh my goodness Marco, what have they done to you", she intoned sadly as she played with his dirtied hair. "Don't worry Marco, you will be safe now", she said to no one in particular. She stood up with rage and newfound anger towards Toffee and it showed how charged Star's emotions were through the electricity crackling through her wand.

* * *

 **AN:/** And that's a wrap folks, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have.

Have A Nice Day


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/** Welcome back to another segment of this story and hopefully it will come out earlier than my last chapter. The reviews from the last chapter were mainly why I have the motivation to write this chapter, so you know who you guys gotta thank for this chapter.

 **REVIEWS**

 **Lindy(** Guest **):** I understand what you are trying to say and to answer your first question Starco is a possibility but don't rule Jarco out yet, because Marco definitely loves Jackie and if you read carefully you might be able to detect something between the lines. If Marco sticks by Jackie, Star will definitely move on, albeit reluctantly she will eventually.

 **SirFrancis303:** Thanks dude I really appreciate the added encouragement it really does help out.

 **Robertkellett:** I must say that your review was rather well thought out. I won't spoil too much but to keep an eye out for Monster Arm, not everything will be black and white. I felt that Marco and Star really needed much more personal reasons to fight against Toffee considering the fact that he is much more fearsome in this story than in the canon and that they would be wiped out with ease without the fortitude to take Toffee seriously, especially Star.

* * *

It Started Because Of A Mistake

Marco opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a green forested area so unlike the Prison Cell he was in before he fell unconscious in front his saviour. The campfire in front of him was extinguished with small streams of smoke being the only evidence the fire was there. He breathed in the fresh smell of the forest and felt oddly in peace. It was hell of a lot better than the stale and musky air he forced to breathe in the Cell.

He heard a small chuckle behind him, "So you finally woke up sleepyhead".

The familiar voice caused him to turn his neck so quick he nearly got whiplash. He was greeted by his best friend and more importantly the person who saved him from that wretched place. "Star", he said in a voice so unlike the one he had.

She merely grinned at him with a playful smile, "That's my name you silly dork".

Apparently that was what took him to break away from his musings. "Um, where exactly are we Star?", Marco questioned.

"We are still in the Forest of certain doom, but don't worry about it most of the predators usually hunt at night. We will leave once these two guys wake up", Star replied gesturing to Cole and Daniel dozing off at the base of a tree nearby and they looked pretty worse for the wear considering their leather tunics were slightly shredded by what seemed to be blades.

Marco had barely noticed them as they were not in his direct peripheral vision, "Who are those two guys?", Marco asked curiously.

"The tall and lanky dude with black hair is Daniel and the slightly shorter and sturdier dude with blonde hair is Cole.", Star said gesturing to the two in question.

Marco nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"But I need to ask you, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING COMING INTO MEWNI, NO LESS THE FOREST OF CERTAIN DOOM.", Star shouted with anger, rage and sorrow at what Marco had stupidly done.

To say that Marco was shocked at his best friends change in expressions would be an understatement. His mouth opened and closed like that of a goldfish, if it was any other situation Star would never have let Marco live it down. But now she needed answers and she was gonna get some.

After Marco had seemingly collected his mind, he sighed taking a deep breath. "Well it happened right after you left you know? Just sitting in that little room of yours, it hurt. It hurt that you didn't say anything, not even a goodbye before leaving to god knows where. I was so afraid that you would never come back and that I had made such a terrible mistake", Marco said with a shaky breath to his voice.

The shakiness in that voice, the deep sadness that echoed through Marco cut at her heartstrings. The walls that she built around her to block out the feelings she had for Marco just crumbled to dust, scattered to the wind. She could not bear to see the physical pain she had brought onto Marco and enveloped him in a hug so unlike the ones they had before.

It was not like the one that signified the love of a platonic friendship but aligned with the feelings of a friendship that was something much more then what the eye could see. They both had tears of sadness at the pain they had caused each other, feeling more than inadequate of the other person.

They basked in the warmth of the other person, they would never admit it until a later day but the hug was something that was well needed and craved by each other. They were reminded of better days, when the only problems they had were school and occasionally fighting Ludo.

The two friends sat next to each other feeling oddly disheartened by the end of the hug. To keep things from going awkward Marco asked, "So where are we going after these two guys wake up Star?", Marco questioned.

Star was thankful for the change in topic after her stupid outburst. "Well lets see, we have gotten you out of the Prison and all we have left is to escort you back to Mewni and the Mission will be completed", Star said with a smile at satisfaction of nearly completing this stressful mission. Until she saw the raised eyebrow of Marco that begged her for an explanation.

"Would you care to explain what that meant, Star?", Marco asked with a slight confusion in his voice.

She then went on to explain what had happened since she had left earth without any of the sad parts, she didn't want to cause Marco to feel more guilty than he already was, she could clearly see that her disappearance had caused such a negative change on Marco. He became more and more enthralled by the events that had taken place so that she managed to bust him out from Toffee's prison.

"Wow Star you do know you are the greatest Mewnian to ever walk", Marco said with a grin.

"And don't you ever forget that", Star grinned cheekily bobbing him on his nose causing him to give the cutest pout she had seen.

'What's the point of being the greatest Mewnian if you can't even get the boy of your dreams', a soft and velvety voice said in Star's mind. She jolted ever so slightly at the sudden thought and ruthlessly attempted to perish the stray thought into oblivion. She could not afford to have such thoughts, she had finally met the one person she longed to see for the past month or so. She wanted, no she needed more than that. She wanted to be with him but that was just foolish thinking.

Marco noticed the subtle jolt that coursed through Star, "Are you okay Star? You were happy all of a sudden then you turned all silent and stuff", Marco asked with concern.

"What are you on about Marco, I'm fine and dandy but we can't rest here any longer, we must reach Mewni before Nightfall. We can't afford to fight against the Monsters at full strength", Star said with a tone that left no room for arguments.

She then went to both of the dudes and sprayed them with cold water effectively causing them to let out a string of curse words that were rather impressive as they awoke from the grasp of Morpheus. "Come on you two, we don't have enough time left for you guys to sleep anymore.", Star intoned.

The two teammates grumbled and sputtered the icy water but did as they were told. 5 minutes later they left for the Kingdom of Mewni. The trip back to Mewni was rather quiet and for a large part was uneventful as the two teammates of Star were chatting amiably with each other while Star and Marco were rather silently musing about other stuff.

Apart from a few scruffs with the forest's plants and small animals they returned to Mewni with no serious injuries. They walked to the Barracks to change into more comfortable clothing and to deposit their weapons. Star bade her two fellow teammates farewell until another time. Marco and Star trudged up the walkway to the Castle of Mewni. They pushed through the reinforced Oak wood doors.

The guards present recognised them immediately and directed them towards the private room of the General of Mewni. They knocked politely on the door and it opened without a creek. They were greeted by the sight of a massive room with Mewnian paintings, books and lavish furniture.

A man was sitting on a rather comfortable looking chair looking expectantly at Star, "I have been expecting your visit soon Princess Star, so was the mission a success?", he asked.

"What do you think?", Star asked rhetorically.

The general chuckled, "I suppose it went off rather smoothly then"

The General sobered up and looked at Marco with a critical eye. One that made Marco a tad bit more nervous and agitated. "Huh, I thought you would be a bit more taller", the general said with mock disappointment.

Marco's face formed a deadpan with his eyebrow raised at that statement. "You do know that I'm 15 years old right", he said.

"Hmm so young yet you fight battles that even men would shy away from, why?", the general asked with genuine curiosity.

"I was willing to do anything to see my best friend, no matter the cost", Marco said with determination. Star's heart cheeks glowed a slight pink at that and she had a small smile on her face that did not go unnoticed by the general.

"I see, so I would like to know how exactly you managed to fight off against some of the strongest monsters that Toffee has under his command.", The general said.

Marco's eyes widened slightly at that piece of information. "How would you know about that", Marco said slightly accusingly.

"How I know about that is irrelevant, I want to know how a 15 year old earthling no less, managed to fight and keep up with them for a short period of time. These monsters are centuries old and are unlike anything we have seen.", the General said with a slight hunger in his tone.

"Well its really thanks to Monster Arm really, he is the dude that helped me through these fights, if it weren't for him I'd probably be a grease stain in the middle of nowhere.", Marco said with unease.

"Marco you know that Monster Arm is evil, that tournament was all the proof we need that showed how much of a bad person Monster Arm is", Star said with exasperation and slight bit of a condescending tone.

A flicker of a snarl appeared on Marco's face, "Don't you think I have thought about it Star? I was in a life or death situation for crying out loud.", Marco said with a twinge of anger.

The General cleared his throat rather loudly signifying the end of the impromptu meeting. "Well its been interesting to hear your story Marco, would you care to bring Marco to the guest room Princess Star, I think your friend needs proper rest, he looks like he was trampled by a horde of Warnicorns.", the General said.

The General would not be wrong in his statement, Marco really looked worse for the wear, he had dark bags underneath his eyes and the eyes themselves were bloodshot, he looked like he was starved for days on end, which was true. "Can I request for a dinner as well, I haven't eaten a proper dinner in weeks", Marco asked with a slight bit of desperation that was caught on by Star and the General.

"Sure Marco, we will have a servant serve you an excellent dinner courtesy of the finest cooks in Mewni", The General said with a small smile.

Marco nodded in thanks and the duo left for the guest room. "Marco what exactly did you mean by fighting those Monsters?", Star asked.

Marco stiffened up at the mention of the lizard that he was forced to kill. "Oh it was nothing important Star, you know my karate skills are awesome, it was able to keep them busy until they overwhelmed me", Marco said with a fake smile.

Star knew he was lying, she could sense the darkness within Marco and knew for a fact that Monster Arm was the reason Marco was so unlike before. She needed to know what happened for Marco to start trusting Monster Arm again.

"Hey but it turned out to alright in the end didn't it. We managed to break you out of the slammer.", Star said with a grin.

"I guess you did Estrella".

They finally reached the guest room and they stood outside in an awkward fashion. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, huh", Marco said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay Marco, I'll see you later then", Star replied.

Once behind the doors of the Guest room Marco plopped himself on the bed and closed his eyes. Talking with Monster Arm was great to relieve the tension in his body.

"Heyya Marco, so how does it feel to finally break out of that accursed prison"

"It feels great, its like a breath of fresh air and clarity honestly speaking."

"So what are you going to do now, its been more than 3 weeks since you were captured you know. Your parents and girlfriend must be worried sick, just anxiously waiting for you. "

Marco paled internally, "Well I'll call them to make sure that they know that I am safe. But killing Toffee is my main priority now, I will not stop until that Lizard is three feet under."

"You know that the Lizard is immortal, right Marco?"

"I'll find a way", was his short reply.

"We will see Marco but if you want to really gain a fighting chance, seek out the War council they will be the easiest path to take to defeat Toffee."

"Hmm alright then, Star did mention something about that earlier, it might be a viable option.", Marco mused.

Marco laid down on his bed till the servant arrived with the specially prepared food. He thanked the servant and bade him farewell, leaving him alone with the marvellous meal set in front of him. He dug in, eating like a starved man which he was, he ate and drank his fill until he could eat no more. After filling his stomach he drank a solution which was attached with a note, _'This solution is for you Marco, it is to help with your malnutrition, your friend G.'_

He thanked the general silently for it and could feel his weariness subside slowly. "That hit the spot", Marco said with a satisfied smile smacking his stomach lightly. He lied down on the fluffy bed and for once in a long time he could finally let the tension in his body leave as he just took in the fluffiness of the bed. He fell asleep shortly thereafter.

 **LINE BREAK**

While Marco relaxed in the confines of his room, Star was feeling incredibly anxious over the state of her best friend, she could finally calm her mind and through many lessons from her mother she was able to go through her thoughts and segregate her thoughts in an organised manner. This allowed her to think with a clear mind.

She ran through the events that happened recently and never would have thought Marco, the adorkable Safe kid would be the Prisoner in the Maximum Security Cell. So you could see how it shocked her to find her crush suspended in chains with his hoody shredded to bits and his shirt in tatters. It looked like he was subjected to torture but besides obvious malnutrition he did not have any deep scars whatsoever.

It was so confusing to her but she knew that Toffee had done something to Marco, something that changed him. And she will make Toffee pay for this. It just riled her up thinking about that insane Lizard. It was with a troubled mind that she slept that night.

 **LINE BREAK**

It was eerie how quiet it was, the timid frog walked through the stone archways, into the house of Toffee. He brought terrible news of a facility being attacked. He walked through the hallways giving a few greetings here and there when people greeted him on the way.

He reached for the handle that would lead to Toffee's private lounge room. He was greeted with a green themed room. It was rather magnificent how the room seemed to expand forever and a rather cosy fire was burning in the fireplace, it felt like home honestly. An immaculate voice asked, "What brings you to my Private Lounge".

"Well um, Toffee Sir a Prison had been broken into last night and the maximum security prisoner escaped".

"Pray tell who that Prisoner's name was?", Toffee asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

At this point the monster was shaking in his boots as he stammered, "Marco Diaz"

Toffee broke his wine glass into broken shards as the liquid it contained fell onto the carpet, "A shame really, I liked that wine glass", Toffee muttered. "Leave now please, thank you for the status of the Prison", Toffee replied easily.

The Youngling quickly nodded a mutter of thank you sir and ran off to meet his brethren. Toffee wiped the remainder of the liquid on his hands and said, "What will the little Butterfly do with her prize".

He sat down on his rather comfy seat and brooded on what his next move should be, he then intoned with a laugh that sounded like metal scratching against rock, "You won the pawn today Butterfly but I will win the queen, I assure you of that."

* * *

 **AN:/** And that's a wrap folks, I was able to get a break in my busy schedule and was able to write down this chapter. So Reviews, Follows and Favourites would be greatly appreciated.

Have A Nice Day.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:/** Welcome back to another segment of this story. This will probably be a week after the last update so ill try to make this last a little bit longer. I'd like to thank the people who favorited, Hero Time 18 and AnikaSukino 5d.

 **REVIEWS**

 **Robertkellett:/** Hey dude I really enjoyed reading through your review. I try to get every main person in the story to make a move somewhere in the Chapter, I don't like it when it feels like characters especially the villains to be stagnant, appearing only when there is a conflict. I feel like it makes the story a lot more interesting to see the perspective of the antagonist, not just the protagonist. Also I want to mention that Star does not know the severity of Marco's torture, it is too much for him to bear at this point but he would probably open up sooner better than later.

* * *

It Started Because Of A Mistake

Toffee grinned slightly, he managed to coerce the dragon of the North to aid him in his endeavour. The foolish Mewmans, for all their so called intelligence had neglected the treaty signed by their ancestors with the mythical creature. In turn it had turned bitter as the years went by without aid from the Mewnians it cast aside the treaty.

He took advantage of this and was able to convince the Dragon to help him fight the Mewnians in exchange for food and land. He knew he would have to be as genuine as possible and thus created a blood binding oath that would force him to give the desired land by the Dragon, unless he wished to have the most excruciating death possible.

He sighed as he sat down on his chair. His armour had very visible gashes due to the extreme cold and hostile enemies in the North. He unbuckled them and allowed it fall to the ground with a clatter. He was being served a rather delicious 3 course meal and he couldn't wait to dig in, it was even more satisfying after a victory as big as this. He reminisced at the events that had taken place just a week ago.

 **FLASHBACK START**

This was a journey that Toffee could only entrust himself to complete. He could not risk nor could he let another minion of his handle this, it was too volatile for a screw up to happen. He knew accidents are bound to happen especially when the Butterfly were concerned but that was besides the point. He could not accept failure here.

So it was with strength and determination in each of his steps that he managed to scale the treacherous and cold climate of the Northern part of this dimension. Though he was thankful for his cold bloodedness. He did nit have to worry about the chilling cold.

He fought against the many Icelandic creatures that sought to harm him. Though they would not manage to physically harm him, it would hurt to regrow the flesh back. It was a rather energy consuming process so he would rather not have to regrow his flesh again.

He reached the summit of the mountain, feeling exhausted due to the fact that there was lesser oxygen at the top. He managed to keep an immaculate posture and schooled his features into one that was calm and stoic. He composed himself as he walked through the cave of the Ice Dragons.

As he got to closer to centre of the stronghold of the Ice Dragons it grew more chilling than before. Even with his cold blood it became too overwhelming for even him to take it. He didn't want to do it but was forced to activate the wand shard embedded in his hand. It glowed a poisonous green and a warming spell was casted keeping him warm.

As he grew even closer, a deep rumbling came from the shadows. A deep rumble came from within causing stalactites to fall from the ceiling. A icy wind blew past Toffee and a raspy and ancient voice came from the depths. "A immortal seeks the aid of the Dragons of the North. I ask why?"

Toffee stood his ground and replied, "I need aid to help me succeed in the conquest of the Mewnian Kingdom."

A deep rasping laugh came again, "And why should I, An Ancient One help a foolish Monster like you conquer the Mewnians".

"Because I will hold my promises, I never go back on my oath, Ice Dragon. I unlike the Mewnians will not discard you after such a great service to me. You will be given any land, unlimited food and freedom from the confinements of this place."

"Since you know of the deceit of the Mewmans let me ask you Toffee the Immortal once again, why should I trust you"

Toffee was ready for this, "Because I will give you something that the Mewnians never did. I will give you a Blood Oath."

The voice remained silent for a count of 3 seconds.

"Very well Toffee, you may speak the oath", the voice replied in a slightly less sharpish tone.

"I, Toffee the Immortal give my blood as the bind to cement the Oath made by me and Malgore, the Ancient Ice Dragon."

He held the hilt of his blade and made an incision on his palm causing blood to seep out and fall onto the ice. "I pledge to give the Dragon an abundance of food and drink to sate its immeasurable hunger and absolutely no restriction to fly in the air space of Mewni."

"In exchange I will give The Monster King my full support to overthrow and raze the Mewnian Kingdom to the ground." After this was said, The Dragon came to reveal its true form. It was truly massive, It towered at a height of 70 metres. It had eyes of solid blue ice glowing in the darkness of the cave. It had massive scaly wings with a sharp exoskeleton encasing its body. It glowed an icy blue hue all around. It allowed three globs of its magical blood to fall onto the ground cementing the validity of the oath. With a blast of magic it was sealed and could not be changed.

The Majestic dragon spoke once again, "I sense that you are different from your brethren, Toffee. I have not met someone as honourable as you in a very long time."

"I feel that this allegiance will aid us to crush the entirety of the Mewnian Kingdom, I will do anything it takes to seize control", Toffee replied.

"Careful now Toffee, it would not be wise to make such crude statements after such high praise", the Ice Dragon replied with a twinge of humour in his voice.

"Nevertheless I would like you to have a shard of magical ice, use this to unleash the powers of the Ice Dragons before me. It also works as a communication device as my life force is linked to it."

"Thank you Ancient One you are too kind", Toffee replied with a genuine smile on his face.

"It was nothing, now I do believe you have a war to prepare for no?"

Toffee nodded and with a polite smile left the Stronghold of the Ancient Ice Dragons. Feeling a heavy weight fall off his shoulders at the small victory. The shard of magical ice acting as an active deterrent against any minor animals that could pose as an annoying distraction. Therefore it was rather uneventful for Toffee as he walked home.

 **FLASHBACK END**

The planned attack for tomorrow would be spectacular, and more importantly would cause a major ripple effect to take place in the Mewnian Kingdom. It would also be a good gauge of the strength of his foes. He needed to have as little room for mistakes. The Prison Break out was embarrassing enough as it is. They would pay for their insolence. Oh they will pay dearly for it.

 **LINEBREAK**

Marco awoke from his slumber to be startled by the close up view of his best friend, Star looking at him with a clinical expression. It looked like she was scanning his body, looking for subtle imperfections or something like that. You could say that he freaked out just a little bit.

"What the heck are you doing on my bed Star?", Marco exclaimed, blushing slightly at what she was doing.

"Observing you", was her short reply

Marco raised his eyebrow with a questioning look on his face. "Really Star, why are you 'observing' me?"

"To know when you slip up of course, you might be able to fool him but you won't fool me", she said in slightly crazed voice.

Upon seeing his dumbfound expression Star giggled slightly.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you, 24/7", Star said in a slightly off putting way.

"So Marcooo, did you have a great sleep last night", she asked in her usually pleasant voice.

"I guess I did, it was actually quite comfortable and I had a rather nice rest", Marco replied.

" What do you want to do today Marco?", Star asked while jumping on the bed.

"Well I was gonna go have my breakfast and afterwards I was going to talk with the General about something", Marco replied.

"Come on Marco lets do something fun", she said with her cute puppy eyes look.

Marco sighed, he never could disagree with that puppy face of her.

"I promise it won't take too long Star how about a compromise, after I'm done talking with The General we can do whatever you want", Marco said with a smile.

"Hmm alright Marco, lets go to the dining hall then"

"Um could you let me change my clothes and brush my teeth then", Marco asked expectantly.

Star blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Yes you may", she replied.

He nodded in acknowledgement and left for the bathroom situated at the right wing of the bedroom. After brushing his teeth and changed into an acceptable set of clothing, courtesy of the servants of the castle. He was brought to the Royal Dining Room. In which the King, Queen and Princess sat at the far end. As a friend of the existing Princess and King he was allowed to sit wherever he chose. And he chose to sit next to his best friend.

The breakfast itself was rather subdued in that Moon and River made no attempt to make small talk. They ate rather quickly and left for their duties. That left just Star and Marco to talk about whatever they wanted to without the need to keep watch on their tongue for there was no one else there besides themselves. After which Star said goodbye saying she had to visit her teammates for their daily training. Marco nodded and made his way towards The General's Room that he and Star visited last evening.

He knocked on the door politely and waited for a count of exactly five seconds before the door was opened by a tall Mewman. He gave a smile to Marco and gestured for him to come in. Marco accepted it with a grin and followed the General into his living quarters. "Take a seat Marco, why have you come over?", the General asked curiously.

"Well I wanted to thank you for the potion you gave me with my meal.", Marco replied.

"Marco, it really was not too difficult to accomplish"

"Well there was actually another reason for this visit. I want to train in the art of sword fighting."

The general merely raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would you need the ability to master wielding a blade Marco?"

Marco took a deep breath of air, "Well honestly speaking General, I want to be able to protect the ones that I care about and if that means mastering the blade, then I will do it"

"Firstly Marco, I would like you to call me by name, Atlas. Secondly, I would be glad to train you in the mastering of the blade."

Marco grew a rather happy look on his face at that.

"Don't look too happy about that Marco, the last person who attempted this well lets just say you would rather not want to see what happened to him".

Marco nodded in acknowledgement but that was not going to stop him.

"When are we going to start our training?", Marco asked getting pumped up just thinking about the training.

He noticed Atlas walking over to what seemed a cabinet but in fact a weapon shelf. "Right now Marco, well I was thinking we should get something a bit more specialised for the protector of the Princess."

Rolling with the joke Marco continued, "So that's what the people of Mewni call me nowadays huh?" He walked over to Atlas and looked through the neatly arranged sets of armours. He found a golden armlet that he took a fancy to. He grabbed it and fit onto his right arm and it fit him nicely.

' **That Armour does suit you huh? Keep it Marco, I believe it will go well with the blade I know you will be choosing'** , Monster Arm spoke. Marco nodded in agreement.

"I think I will just keep this and the standard leg guards that are issued to almost every soldier.', Marco told Atlas.

"Now this is the fun part, we will be going to the local blacksmith to source your blade.", Atlas told Marco with something akin to giddiness.

They left for the Blacksmith Marco being excited as he was going to get his first blade. The latter was excited as he was going to train his first apprentice in decades and he was going to be helping him find his blade, the blade that he will develop an emotional connection with would never change, no matter how many time he may have seen it, it didn't matter because for him it was not the end result that mattered but the Journey the person took to end up there.

In practically no time at all, the duo reached the patio of the Blacksmith's foundry. They walked in through the front door, browsing their was through a multitude of different blades a slightly overweight Mewman with an orange beard walked from the living room. "Welcome to the Forge, Atlas who's the new kid?"

"The kid's name is Marco and we came here today to get a blade for him "

"Alright, lets go to the back of the shop then"

Once at the back of the shop he was asked to pick up a clumps of various different metals, using that as thhe base for the weapon. The Forge had some of the rarest, most scarcest materials in almost every dimension. As such it would take quite a while for him to craft the weapon.

' **Hmm this is interesting, try using the Dark Steel'** , Monster Arm said. Marco grasped the Dark Steel and he could feel his inner magic accepting the metal's dark properties.

"That's the one for him Lad.", The Blacksmith said.

He brought the lump of metal to a table and brought out a few designs for some blades he had been working on. "Here you go lad, pick one of these designs". Marco scooted over to the table. There were 5 designs spread over the table. There were designs of what seemed to be an Irish Claymore, a Kukri, a Short sword, a Rapier and a Broadsword. **'Use the Short Sword Marco, it will be the best fit for your fighting style which uses many kicks and while the kukri is a slightly better candidate for using your limbs in tandem with your blade, the extra reach of the short sword is just the right balance'**

Marco couldn't help but agree with Monster Arm's logic it was quite sound. "I'll choose the Short Sword".

"Alright then I will complete the blade in roughly 2 hours just come round a little later and ill pass it to you for 150 Gold."

"Its on me", Atlas said easily.

"Of course its on you", Chuck replied with a smile.

"Here's the down payment, I'll pay the rest once the weapon has been casted.", Atlas told Chuck, passing him 75 Gold.

"Come on Marco lets go to the training grounds first", Atlas hollered at Marco.

Marco and Atlas said goodbye to the Blacksmith who began his work on this unique blade.

 **LINE BREAK**

Star was blasting streams of magical energy at her teammates, Cole and Daniel who managed to dodge every shot that Star blasted from her wand. It was a credit to her teammates rather than her being slow in firing. She was adept at using her wand but the guys were just too quick for her to hit. She began to start her onslaught of spells, the warm up being sufficient enough to getting her adrenaline flowing.

' _Syrup Tsunami Shockwave',_ Star Butterfly intoned, a cataclysmic amount of syrup burst from her wand. Nearly coating Cole and Daniel in a shower of syrup. However it managed to do no damage to them. 'Hmm I guess to up my game.', she mused.

The two guys attacked from two sides attempting to catch her off guard. She fired off two _Dagger Heart Blasts_ which again did almost nothing to Cole as he used his Armlet to fend off the offending projectile. It grazed Daniel's shoulder which caused him to wince in pain slightly.

They were just 5 feet away from her, just close enough to strike with their wooden staffs. Before she could say _Narwhal Blast_ she got smacked in the stomach with the butt of the Staff. The force was so strong that it caused her to tumble a few feet backwards with an 'oof'. The two guys did not allow her to recover, they smacked the ground where her head used to be just a few seconds ago. She rolled back into a defensive posture, gritting her teeth in frustration. 'Damn it these guys are getting better and better'.

She shouted, _'Mega Explosive Crystal Laser'._ A beam of red hot plasma spewed from the Wand. The two guys cursed as they nearly got hit by it. Their skin were slightly red and the hair there looked like it was singed pretty badly. She felt a twinge of guilt at seeing that. "You guys wanna call it quits yet?", Star asked doubtfully. She was greeted with a slightly amused laugh at that.

"Come on Star, we aren't going to quit from a silly burn like that. Come on lets get on with it." Cole replied while Daniel nodded in agreement. Star sighed once again, "As you wish". She allowed the two guys to inch in closer towards her. They closed in for the kill or so they thought.

At the last moment Star jumped high and with a clear voice intoned _Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast._ Cole and Daniel's eyes widened at the sudden attack. They pulled out the shields strapped to their back and formed a shield to block the brunt of the attack. The strength of the attack was a testament to Star's raw power as it caused the arms of Daniel and Cole to nearly dislocate.

The surrounding 15 feet around them was encased in a circle of hellfire and bloody butterflies. They were slightly miffed about that but other than the slight fact their arms could very well be shattered, they escaped with naught a burn elsewhere. They dropped their damaged shields onto the ground as they were useless due to the damage sustained.

Noticing Stars weary form, the two equipped their Staffs again they attacked in single line format. Using his Mewman strength Daniel jumped over Cole attacking Star until she conceded defeat. However it was not as simple as they thought as Star had picked up a few skills along the way and was able to keep up with the ferocity of the two fighters with her meagre form of defence.

It was inevitable that she would lose this fight however when Cole snapped her Staff with his own. Using Star's surprise as a way to end the fight slammed his foot into Star's gut causing her to fall face first into the gravel. The two men kept their Staffs mere inches away from her face daring her to attempt a surprise attack. "Do you concede Star?", Daniel offered with a small smile.

Daniel offered her a hand and Star accepted it with a thankful smile. "We finally beat you huh", Daniel said with a grin. "I guess you guys did. Good job on your guys part, you guys are really improving in your fighting skills", Star said with a small amount of pride on her voice.

"Star I know you weren't focused in today's training. In fact this is the most distracted you have been in any of our training sessions", Cole said with an accusing finger.

Star's grin slightly faltered at that statement, "Pfft what are you talking about Cole? I am always focused, razor sharp even".

Cole hit her with his sharpest glare to force her to spill the beans.

Star sighed as her shoulder's sagged with just the slightest movement. "Well the Prisoner that we helped rescue was my Best Friend, Marco Diaz."

The two guys nodded in acknowledgement, "Ah so that's why you went to the palace with the prisoner immediately back to the castle".

"Yeah so after finally finding him, he tells me that a parasite we both fought before and defeated has been inside him. I say to remove it completely but he just says no and does not listen to me at all. I just feel like it must have changed him and I just needed a way to vent my frustrations on Toffee and Monster Arm, so I came to fight here", Star replied summarising the event that took place just last night.

After absorbing what had been said the two guys gave a comforting pat on Star's shoulder. "Don't worry too much Star, your friend Marco seems like a good person he will understand why you are doing this. Don't sweat it", Cole said with a confident smile.

Star was thankful for the boost of morale, "Aww thanks so much you guys, Hugs", Star said while hugging both of her friends with a bone crushing hug. "Jeez Star you can stop now", Cole and Daniel chorused together. All three of them laughed at that. It seemed like it was getting dark and due to the curfews set in place she had to rush back to the castle.

 **LINE BREAK**

She trudged her way back to her room after saying a half heartened hello to her parents, tired after the day's events. It was a coincidence (or was it?) that she bumped into Marco. Like his Safe kid reaction he instinctively apologised. "Sorry about that Miss". Realising it was his best friend his face broke into one of a grin. He initiated the hug by saying, "Hey Star you wouldn't believe what happened today".

"Yeah I had a pretty eventful day today as well Marco", she said in a rather bright voice, all the edges of weariness caused by the day's work was completely removed at seeing her best friend.

"Hey I want to make it up to you for today, I did promise to do something fun with you today, but I forgot about it because of the hectic day today. So lets do Star gazing, (See what I did there) it will be really fun to observe a night filled with three moons.", Marco said with enthusiasm.

"Alright Marco, I have just the place for that.", Star said with a grin as she took the hand of Marco, taking through the winding staircases of the Mewnian Styled Castle. In almost no time they reached the latch that opened to reveal one of the most beautiful sceneries Marco had seen in his life.

The view was spectacular, showing off the vast corn fields of Mewni and showed the houses that surrounded the Kingdom. The view of the sky was impeccable. There was not a star that was blocked by any smoke or vapour. The three moons of Mewni were similar to that of the one near Earth. Star herself felt a sigh of peace envelop her body. Both of them sat huddled together, breathing in the fresh and clean air of Mewni. The occasional wind cooling them off, so a fan was not necessary.

"Wow Star, the view here is amazing. Thank you for bringing me here today.", Marco said with glee evident on his face.

"You suggested to Star gaze, I merely gave you an option", Star said with a smile.

"Huh I guess you are right", Marco remarked.

The peaceful silence was broken by the sound of Star's voice. "So Marco, I really wanted to have a talk with you about something", Star said biting her lips with anxiety written over her face.

Marco straightened up at that he sighed, "I suppose we have to don't we", he said with a weary smile.

* * *

 **AN:/** And that's the end of the segment to this story. I would have posted more but I realised that this chapter would have been more 6000 words long and I really wanted to post this chapter because the likelihood of me posting another chapter over these few weeks will be almost close to nil, considering the amount of studying I need to do, to do well for my exams. Sorry for the cliff hanger though, ill promise the next chapter will fill quite a few of the blank spots in this chapter.

On another note, we hit 1.5 K views for this story.

Have a great weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/ 1.** Welcome back to the next segment of this story. Sorry for the late upload, its been hectic to just write more than a couple paragraphs a day. I would like to give a massive thank you to the people who have favourite and followed, Alphabacon 34, Jiyoshi Prinny, SirAuruda1st, Helloimant. Thanks for the helpful tips Robertkellett and a kudos to Jared Spaulding and Ravangel for Following and to Favourite me.

 **2.** Each Chapter will be roughly 2000 to 3000 words long from now on. I felt that the last chapter became too boring for my liking, I really wasn't satisfied with the last chapter's content to the amount of words written. It makes it simple for me because I can control the structure of it with more ease. Hopefully I'll be able to post chapters much more easily.

 **REVIEWS:/**

There were none for the last chapter :(

* * *

 **It Started Because Of A Mistake**

Marco and Star stared at each other with anticipation in both of their eyes. In Star's it was mostly a mixture of love, confusion and a twinge of anger hidden somewhere in the haze of emotions churning through her brain. She willed herself to focus on the task on hand finally spoke.

"Why do you defend Monster Arm so much?", Star asked trepidation in his answer, looking at him critically awaiting his response.

Marco sighed, "Well Star it is a long story, I just don't know how to tell you. But I can show you why I trust him with my life and why I won't let you to destroy him", Marco said softly.

"Alright Marco, so how are we going to do this then?", Star questioned curiously.

"I am glad that you understand Star, hopefully this trip will make you trust Monster Arm just a little bit better.", Marco said with a smile.

"Please close your eyes Star, I will transport you into my mind, where we will be able to meet Monster Arm. The reason why we can't meet him in the physical plane, well you will understand when he explains it to you."

Star nodded and closed her eyes. Marco's eyes glowed an eerie neon purple and his hands glowed. He raised both of his hands to Star's temple and with that, an essence of Star so to speak travelled into Marco's temple. The two now unconscious best friends laid against each other, supporting the others body with their own.

Star felt like she was being squeezed by a giant rubber tube until she got deposited onto solid ground. She groaned at the sudden change in the brightness of light. She took a look around her surroundings and she was surprised at what she saw. She was back on Earth, in front of the Diaz's home to be exact. She then noticed Marco's less than graceful landing.

"Ouch", Marco muttered as he fell on his butt. Star giggled at the expense of Marco's pride. Marco ignored it and said, "Welcome to my mind Star. We will finally be able to interact with Monster Arm.", he said with a smile.

As he said that a purple figure began to materialise in front of the two. He took on the appearance of Marco in a different way. His irises remained brown that Star was familiar with. His hair was tinted with a hint of murky blue and his body was purple. He had a scabbard, in which a blade was securely placed in. He had a pale blue version of the armlet that Marco wore. He had a brilliant smile on his face as he welcomed Marco in a quick hug.

"Hey dude its been a while since your conscious physical body has entered your mind, what's up?"

"Well I brought Star in here to try and make friends with her and to explain why you have merged with me", Marco replied scratching the back of his head nervously.

Monster Arm and Star looked at each other with a critical eye. Star asked, "Why can't you materialise in the physical realm Monster Arm, what caused you to resurface and control Marco".

Monster Arm's eyes widened with suspicion and slight confusion. He looked at Marco expectantly while Marco looked slightly nauseous. "Well Star Butterfly maybe you should ask your 'Best Friend', Marco about the last bit. As for why I can't materialise into the Physical realm that would be thanks to your wand. It destroyed my physical manifestation. I am left with the bare minimum of my powers and stuck in the mind of my last victim."

Star's eyes narrowed slightly and had a little fear in what Monster Arm knew about her and Marco.

"I stayed hidden of course, I could not have any semblance of control on Marco anymore after that incident. It was only until recent events that I managed to resurface and make a deal with our friend, Marco."

"What recent events?", Star asked with confusion.

"I will have to stop you there Star, that is Marco's story to tell not mine. Right Marco?", Monster Arm said with a slight amount of irritation.

Marco sighed, "I guess you are right, Monster Arm. Can we go inside though, it doesn't feel right to just say something so private like this in the open."

Star smiled slightly, "Sure Marco, lets go inside". She grasped Marco's hand lightly and the trio walked into the Diaz's house.

It was interesting to step into the Memory of the Diaz's House. Each painting in the living room was like a video replaying memories that Marco were fond of. Each book in the Diaz House had some part of Marco's memory and each room had something going on in there that Marco remembered most vividly.

The three sat down on the love seat in the living room. "So you know about how I left for Mewni right Star?"

Star nodded in response. "But what I didn't tell you about was how exactly they captured me."

Marco began to retell how the Monsters managed to capture him, of Toffee's torture and of the escape that he attempted. He cried halfway through his story, releasing the tight hold on his emotions. His throat went raw with emotion. Star comforted him by hugging him, not caring that her dress was getting soaked.

Star began to realise the horror of knowing what had happened to Marco.

She finally understood why he had changed like he did. She couldn't believe she thought that Marco would be so foolish as to get tricked by Monster Arm. There had to be a reason for it and she was feeling more and more guilty with each moment as she wrongfully accused Monster Arm of possessing Marco and to not have comforted Marco sooner.

She was his bestie for crying out loud, she should have known better. 'Damnit Marco why do you have to be so persistent. And now you are hurt because of me'. Star thought bitterly. Still she had to be strong for Marco, so she continued to soothe the pain of reopening old wounds. Once Marco was able to compose himself he gave her a weak smile.

Monster Arm himself had been quiet throughout the entire ordeal. He knew the pain that Marco had went through and was glad that he had finally opened up to someone. He knew the feelings that Star had towards his host even if said host was just oblivious at noticing it. Nevertheless he knew the obligation that Marco had towards Jackie and would stick beside Marco regardless of his decision.

"I tried hard to keep you away you know, I didn't want to see you get hurt and if that meant that I had to leave Earth I would do it again.", Star said in a soft voice that only Marco could hear.

"You know you could never keep me away Star. We are mess up twins after all.", Marco chucked with mirth.

"But it still stands, you got hurt because of my foolish decision to not tell you about the danger of Toffee. If I had explained it more thoroughly.."

"Then I would have had more of a reason to follow you back to Mewni and kick that Septarians ass back to wherever he came from", Marco said confidently finishing Star's sentence for her.

The two Besties laughed at that.

After they sobered up Star spoke to Monster Arm, "I am sorry Monster Arm, I acted rather stupidly and accused you for doing something that you clearly haven't. It's just that I finally found out my best friend whom was supposed to be on Earth was in fact in one of Toffee's Prison Camps and I had acted irrationally.", Star said with remorse.

"Its alright Star, I can understand what you have been going through these past few weeks. The emotional mess you have been carrying around had to release one way or another. Especially after seeing your best friend in such a situation must have been terrible.", Monster Arm replied calmly.

"Well Star its been nice to meet you but I can tell that the next conversation is going to be a lot more volatile. Best of luck Marco, you'll need it", Monster Arm grinned cheekily as he faded into a purple mist.

Marco glowed purple as they both left Marco's Mind back into their bodies. They both woke up with a jolt and blushed at the previous positions their unconscious bodies had taken. "So that was quite the eventful talk wasn't it?", Marco chuckled nervously.

"Yeah I guess it was an enlightening experience", Star agreed.

"So I'm just curious Star, do you still have a crush on me?", Marco asked softly.

Star squirmed at that. "Well its not a crush per say but its more of a I'LL SEE YA TOMORROW DIAZ", Star shouted and ran quickly, blushing completely red and her hearts were glowing a dark red hue. 'You still can't say that you have a crush on your best friend, way to go Star. Just as soon as you two make progress you just mess it up', a dark voice said to Star.

'Who the heck are you'.

'To put it simply, I am the dark thoughts that you supress. I am the culmination of what you fear and yet you will never be able to destroy me, well because I am part of you.', the sultry voice replied.

'Oh alright then', Star mentally shrugged.

'...'

Once she fell on top of her bed she was able to collect her thoughts with a bit more ease. She knew that Monster Arm knew something about herself and Marco. She finally reconciled with Monster Arm and considered him an ally as well. Except for the last bit, today had gone quite smoothly considering the circumstances.

 **LINE BREAK**

Marco was alone on the Roof tops of the Mewnian Castle. He did like the view and he had to admit that Star had good taste in finding such beautiful views. And that was what was clouding his thoughts, the Mewnian Princess, Star Butterfly. It had been so much simpler when they were just best friends. But he knew that everything had changed since the Blood Moon Ball. It had been subtle, not even he knew about the strange feelings that he had.

He had asked his parents about what love was before and he was always greeted with a response that came from a sappy romance novel. He knew love came in many different forms and his Mother did tell him that one of the best types of love were the ones that started from friendship.

He knew that Star was too good for him. He was just a normal human boy who did karate once in a while. It was by chance that he was able to explore the various dimensions with Star. The thought of her having a crush on him was so completely absurd that he never once considered it. He realised he needed the opinion of another person and who better than Monster Arm.

' **Heya Marco so how did it go?'**

'What do you think Monster Arm?'

' **Right right, so what happened dude?'**

'So I asked Star if she had a crush on me and she just sprinted away saying she would see me tomorrow in classic Star fashion. And now I'm alone by myself and I want to consolidate my feelings between Jackie and Star.'

' **And you want a second opinion on the matter at hand.'**

'Is that too much to ask of you Monster Arm?'

' **No not really.'**

'I have a relationship with Jackie Lynn Thomas and I am quite happy with it'

' **But...'**

'I feel like something is missing. Something that keeps nagging me saying that its wrong. And then it all builds up to that party, when Star left I felt like something died in me. And I felt myself rethinking my relationship with Jackie. Nothing could ever compare to the stuff that Star and I do on a regular basis. Maybe that's why I really jumped into that portal. I jumped to get my best friend back but I wanted more than just that.'

'I left my girlfriend for a month with nothing that confirmed whether I was alive or dead. My parents, girlfriend and friends must be worried sick about where I am. To be fair I was captured by Toffee and all that drama but now that I am relatively safe I need to talk with them. To assure them at the very least that I am safe.'

' **I assume that you know your way back to the guest room then?'**

Marco snorted, 'Of course I know my way back'.

Needless to say Marco got lost on the way back and needed to ask for multiple direction to reach the guest room. Thankfully the servants made it less embarrassing by not poking fun at him. He walked the side of his bed and used a special Magical Mirror given by Star's mother, Moon as a way of communication between Mewni and anyone from Earth as the Dimensional Scissors stopped working due to the Magical shield around Mewni.

"Call Mom and Dad", Marco intoned clearly.

The Mirror went silent for 5 seconds before revealing the distraught faces of his parents. His mom's face was stained with tears and his dad's eyes were bloodshot. They looked much worse than they did when Marco's Abuelo had passed away.

"Mom and Dad", Marco croaked with a small smile.

"Marco is that really you?", Mrs Diaz asked hopefully.

"Yes it really is me Mom", Marco said with a watery smile.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright my Son. You worried your mother and I so much.", Mr Diaz said.

"You know I would never purposely worry you guys"

"I know that Marco but do not scare us like that again.", Mr Diaz said with a final tone.

"Yes dad", Marco said meekly.

"Marco remember to contact your friend Jackie, she has been worried sick and comes home almost everyday to see if you have returned but to leave with a sad face knowing that you aren't there.", Mrs Diaz said with a remorseful face.

Marco winced looking much more guilty, something that his parents noticed but did not comment on. "Yes mom I will definitely call her once I am done with this call", Marco finally replied.

"Ok Marco take care Mi Hijo", Marco's Parents replied waving their hands. Marco ended the call as he fell onto his bed, feeling more and more guilty but realising this was the better of the two evils.

* * *

 **AN:/** So that's a wrap for this chapter, I think it was kind of plain but was necessary for the transition between the next segment of this story. I think you guys know what's going to happen in the next chapter. You can clearly see the dilemma that Marco is going through right now. This was one of the hardest things I have written, I am not that good at all when it comes to developing the emotions of the characters in the story.

Criticism is really important for me to develop as a writer so any helpful pointers are always appreciated.

Have a Nice Weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**It Started Because Of A Mistake**

 **AN:/ Welcome back to this story it has been a while to say the least and I am glad that the looming clouds of my exams have finally left and I finally have the peace of mind to write again. Updates will be once or twice a week, hopefully. A special thanks to the people who have followed and favourited this story even during this hiatus, it means a lot honestly.**

 _ **MARCO'S P.O.V**_

Marco woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat, his heart thumped madly in his chest as his body caught up with the nightmare he had previously. As he attempted to control his racing heart he took shallow breaths of air gulping the precious oxygen that he needed.

The nightmares that continued to plague him of the tortures that he had gone through under the Septarian, Toffee still haunted him till this very day. Oh he tried many ways to prevent these nightmares, he went to Star for help with her magic wand but even she was stumped as she just couldn't seem to figure out a way to help reduce the severity of the nightmares.

He then met with the royal doctors that were stationed at the Castle. They attempted to soothe the severity of the nightmares through a multitude of various potions that helped to reduce the potency of his brain's activity during sleep but they were to no avail. They managed to work for only so long and after which the nightmares came in crystal clear clarity.

He stepped out of his room and planned on taking a walk around the castle to soothe his frayed nerves after that nightmare. He always enjoyed the night time scenery of Mewni. It always managed to give him a peace of mind and he was able to truly relax while walking around. After going to Star's room multiple times from his room he was able to avoid any patrols that patrolled the corridors of the Castle. It had been nearly 2 weeks since his arrival at the Castle and he was always able to find something new and interesting that intrigued him.

As he walked towards the royal garden he reminisced about the events that had passed by during the weeks he had been in Mewni. They were eventful to say the least.

 _~Flashback Begins~_

"Marco I don't think this will work between the two of us. Its been more than a month since we last met and you still persist on staying in Mewni for some absurd reason", Jackie said with exasperation.

"Please Jackie I promise ill make it up to you when I return from Mewni. I have to do this for myself.", Marco pleaded desperately.

"Come on Marco you found out that Star is alive and well and there is a megalomaniac lizard that is trying to kill you for crying out loud.", Jackie rationalized.

Marco sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I am sorry it had to end this way Marco but maybe its for the best", Jackie added sombrely.

"Me too Jackie, I really wish things could have still continued between us but maybe you are right", Marco sighed sadly.

"Goodbye Marco and don't die on Mewni eh", Jackie replied jokingly.

"Hey", Marco pouted feigning a hurt expression which caused Jackie to chuckle lightly before ending the call.

Marco sighed deeply as the words that Jackie had said to him hit with full force. He collapsed on his soft bed attempting to comprehend what had just happened to his relationship with his crush.

 **LINEBREAK**

He didn't understand why the break up had affected him that severely. He barely interacted with anyone other than the General and on occasion with Star as well.

The general was surprisingly understanding of his inner turmoil and gave him useful advice on how to cope with heartbreak which Marco was thankful for.

He pushed himself harder on his blade work and did not stop practicing on improving it until it met the approval of Atlas whom decided to oversee and train Marco in the art of fighting.

He noticed the pride that seemed to overflow from the General when he mastered a particular technique and it gave himself a sense of joy.

He began to spar with Star and it was great for both of them as they were able to vent their anger, frustrations and problems into it. Either Cole or Daniel would referee the match and they always commented without fail that it was a treat to watch both Star and Marco slug it out.

And he and Star never failed to failed to disappoint either. An example would have to been the time after both Star and himself had a gruelling day with Marco and his practice, Star and her princess duties and needed to vent their built up stress.

The tension was deeply woven into the atmosphere around the duo as figurative sparks were flying off as the two got into their distinctive stances. Star preferred a more solid stance while Marco preferred a more loose stance.

Star claimed that the solid stance helped in casting more powerful spells as she was more focused on releasing her power in the form of magic. While Marco claimed that the loose stance improved his agility and ability to dodge incoming spells with ease.

The two narrowed their eyes at each other attempting to assess every single aspect of their opponent. When Daniel announced for the spar to begin, Star began with a volley of Narwhal Blasts that nearly filled his entire field of vision.

Using his golden armlet he charged through the sea of Narwhals, his Armlet acted as a buffer against anything that stood in his path.

Star grit her teeth in frustration as her blasts of Narwhals did not hamper Marco's efforts. She used a spell she had been saving for a while.

She intoned _Mega Explosive Crystal Laser_ and watched as a blast of white and red hot laser burned through the air moving in a straight line towards its intended target, Marco.

His eyes widened in surprise and shock as he felt the heat from the laser the light nearly blinding him and used his armlet to block the strong beam. In a spur of movement he tilted his armlet in a way that it reflected towards Star.

She quickly whipped out another spell conjuring a wall that blocked most of the impsct yet caused the wall to implode flinging her back 15 metres backwards.

She recovered quickly enough to dodge the jab that Marco made with his blade and screamed _Rainbow Fist Punch_ which connected with Marco's gut sending him sprawling into the dirt groaning in pain.

She then sent a blast of crystal daggers towards the seemingly unconscious body and found that they had been shattered upon impact of Marco's armlet blocking them.

Sweat dripped from their bodies like leaking faucets and they both had a grin plastered on their faces. They then charged once again and this time Marco pushed on the offensive while Star defended against his blade work by evading them albeit with difficulty.

It was only when Marco stepped into Star's guard that she lost as he tackled her using his armlet. Once the tip of the blade poked lightly at Star's throat did she concede to her defeat.

Daniel concluded that Marco had finally bested Star in one to one combat and Marco gave his hand to Star which she gladly accepted with a smile.

"Well that was fun wasn't it", She chuckled wholeheartedly with a smile.

Marco could not help but grin at that as they made their way towards the Castle after washing up.

 _~Flashback End~_

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

As he mulled over the past two weeks he had been in Mewni he finally reached the Castle's Garden and walked on the pathways as he admired the flora that bloomed in abundance thanks to the loving care of the Royal Gardener.

While he was walking he heard a voice call out his name and he followed the sound of the voice till it led him to the Queen, Moon Butterfly.

Upon seeing Moon he bowed courteously and Moon said, "Marco I require a personal favour from you if you are up for it".

"I will ensure that it is seen to with the best of my abilities, Queen Moon", Marco replied confidently.

Upon hearing this the aged Queen seemed to smile slightly before continuing, "Well Marco, after careful consideration I have decided that Star will require a personal guard and whom better than her best friend. Not to mention the reports of your outstanding performance in your blade work have little room for doubt about your skills. So what do you say Marco?", Moon said with a kind smile.

Marco stuttered and blushed a little at the praise from the usually cold Mewnian Queen but bowed respectfully and replied, "It would be my honour to be the personal guard of the Princess of Mewni".

Moon's shoulders relaxed a fraction more and she gave a more genuine smile, "Your official coronation as the Princesses Guard will occur tomorrow morning at 10.00 a.m. sharp, do not be late.", Moon replied before leaving the Palace Garden allowing Marco to think over what had just happened and to let the information sink in.

After collecting his thoughts he eventually returned to the confines of his room and was able to finally relax and get as much rest as he could before his morning training began.

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

His first test had begun just a week since his inception as the Princesses Guard thanks to Toffee. The air felt unsettling and eerie as a deep fog settled into the Kingdom. A deep sense of foreboding seemed to have been instilled in the minds of the Mewnians as the fog seeped deeper in.

An important meeting had been taking place when the attack had finally taken place. The Queen, King and the Princess was present at it, a rare occasion as all three of them were incredibly busy mewmen. The meeting was about pushing forward to conquer the villages that Toffee had pillaged and liberate them from the monsters that dwelled in them.

A deep roar resonated within the walls of the castle was the only indication of the attack beginning. The very walls of the castle had frozen over completely before they shattered into dust. Immediately Moon, River and Atlas stood tense as they readied themselves for the incoming battle. Once the debris had been cleared they were greeted to the sight of an Ice Dragon.

Its usually shiny scales were especially sharp and its wings were spread in all of its glory displaying the true massiveness of the behemoth itself. Its face was reptilian, much like the face of the rider of the Dragon, Toffee. Its teeth were razor sharp and were placed in an immovable snarl witch seemed plastered across its face.

The rider himself, Toffee appeared to be as nonchalant and uncaring as usual yet had a gleam in his eye. A sense of victory perhaps as the duo neared closer towards the group.

"Finally Mewni will finally witness the end of the Butterfly lineage", Toffee snarled.

The majority of the Mewmans left the vicinity immediately bolting as far as they could from the Ice dragon which left Marco, Star, Moon, River and Atlas alone. Moon gritted her teeth thinking of a way to protect her daughter.

"Marco take Star as far away from the palace as possible and I want absolutely no arguments to be made Star and I mean it. We will stall Toffee for as long as possible while you two escape. It is you, Star that Toffee wants so do not worry about us.", Moon said in a commanding tone that left no room for arguments.

"Yes Queen Moon I swear on my life that I will keep your daughter safe.", Marco replied with fervour.

"No Mom I gotta help fight against Toffee", Star protested.

"Star, Toffee is after you and he will not stop until he finds you and retrieves his finger from the wand that you carry.", Moon pleaded hoping for once that Star would not be so stubborn.

Marco grabbed Star and they ran as fast as their legs could take them as Star protested in favour of attacking Toffee. However Marco was unyielding and his grip did not waver as they sprinted across the streets of Mewni, leaving the kingdom in order to lay low for a while at the very least.

 **LINE BREAK**

Chests heaving from overexertion the duo managed to evade the ensuing monster armies that had seemed to have surrounded the kingdom. They were lucky to find shelter in the forested area far from Mewni as they tried to get away from Mewni as far as they could.

They managed to gather enough wood to start a small campfire and Marco begun to cook some of the meat he had gotten from killing a couple of rabbits while preserving the rest for a later date. The food was appetizing considering that the teens were exhausted and hungry.

Finally safe Star was able to loosen her guard on her emotions as she wept for her possibly dead mother and father as Marco comforted her by hugging her tightly.

"They could be dead for all we know and .its all my fault. If...iI..ff it weren't for me...", Star stuttered incoherently.

"No Star do not follow down that path of thinking, if there is one thing I know about Queen Moon is that she has a plan and with King River beside her I am confident that they are still alive and kicking butt.", Marco replied soothingly towards Star. Star's eyes brightened briefly for a moment before returning to their sullen state.

"I hope so too Marco but I assure you this, Toffee will pay for this", Star muttered with anger and hatred unbeknownst to Marco before falling into a deep slumber.

"In due time Star", Marco replied steadfast his eyes glowing a slight purple as he kept watch while the other rested against the slight warmth of the crackling campfire.

 **AN:/ And that's wrap folks. I can only apologize for the extremely late post but I cant say much more than real life is a real bitch. This chapter was rather short but I hope it was to your guys taste.**


End file.
